funorbfandomcom-20200223-history
Bachelor Fridge/Nuka
About The Nuka is a fast creature, famous for its poke attack and multiple jumping attacks. It has very weak attack stats, and very low stamina, yet it has a very high speed. This is a popular F2P creature because of its poke attack, which disarms creatures, therefore losing out on attacking. Nuka can be VERY annoying to kill, due to its moves that can affect the player's creatures, and jumping moves that can help Nuka dodge, but the problem can be solved if one knows how to predict when it would use its attacks, or by staying out of its range and using appropriate flingstuff moves, such as Puke. A nuka learns Levitate, useful for the achievement 'When Pigs Might Fly.' Foods to Max (In Order) For F2P: Trainer, Cake, Donut, Cake. Full set: Yorkshire Pudding, Burger, Tofu, Yorkshire Pudding, Kebab ,Cereal, Pet Food, Cheddar, Carrot, Tea Uses Nuka is more weaker in Annihilation matches; however, it performs very well in both CTF and Take the Grub because of its fast speed and jumping moves that can help capture flies/grubs and also damage the opponent's creatures. The player should know that Nuka is not used for direct damage, so it would only be beneficial as a creature that helps out to annoy the opponent's creatures and help the player's creatures finish off the opponent's affected creature or mess up an opponent's attack. When using Diving Poo Bomb at the right time, it will carry a heavy cost to the opponent's creature that are in the range and even finishing them off. Tickle is also useful, although most people would prefer Poke, since it would disarm the enemy's creature, preventing the player's creature from being damaged. Nuka is very vulnerable, due to its low stamina, and will easily die if one is not aware of the surroundings. Remember, experienced opponents can predict, and while escaping, the player should know that they could have an annoying attack waiting for the player when he/she is to land on its range. Fighting Nukas During the first 3 turns, remember Nuka's jumping moves are still recharging. You can easily damage Nuka this way. Remember, Nuka can poke so stay out of it's poking range. When attacking, Nuka's jumping moves can help Nuka dodge you're attacks, so try and see where the enemy might jump. Instead of hitting directly on Nuka, aim at where he might jump to. Many people may use Nuka to jump directly at you to attack, so try and predict where he may jump and attack there. Nuka's high speed makes it go first, so remember, don't always hit where Nuka is, but where Nuka might jump to. Puking attacks are very effective because of the large range. Those with higher speed such as Sporticus or Splitter with Arriba also are effective. Putting Nukas with creatures who know airstrike is a good combination. Smokey is a decent team member and a good enemy to Nukas. Smokey learns Puke - the Nukas weakness. Smokey also learns Airstrike, a move which makes pits around the area, and damages for 50. It is a good idea to try and get areas with lots of pits, so Tickle, Push, Shove, Jumping Poo bomb, Bouncing Poo bomb and Diving Poo bomb all get their maximum effects. Theres nothing better than hitting 50 damage with your Smokey's Airstrike, then Poo bombing all the opponents into pits with your Nukas. A Nuka's weakness (in terms of moves) is the puke set, (barf, vomit etc.) but it is VERY helpful to pile a Nuka, because Poke will only hit one creature, the rest safe to attack. But if you corner a nuka, watch for bouncing poo bomb, you may end up with your own creature in the Nuka's place, getting beaten up by your own creatures. After piling, its useful to have one attacker aiming at the Nuka's position, and another aiming at the Nukas jump point(s) (if possible (unless the nuka is still recharging the jump moves). Swipe sets (Swing etc.) are very useful up against Nukas for doing high damage BEFORE the Nuka's jump moves are ready. The Nuka cannot attack with any of it's moves diagonally, so attacking from diagonals is best. Category:Bachelor Fridge creatures